Talk:Corleone crime family/@comment-8910099-20180618114641/@comment-194.83.77.2-20190211125253
13 years after the previous game, it’s 2007 and Wallace has become a full on addict to cheese and crackers. His addiction has made him unsuitable to lead Anti-Pesto. Because of this, Mr Krabs has stepped in and taken over. To add insult to injury, the entire Glasu supply is destroyed meaning Anti-Pesto will be earning no money. The masked robbers reveal themselves to be Kermit and his lieutenant Squidward who have been hired by someone only known as the Green One. Wallace decides to get help from his addiction with the help of Dr Freelander a minor character in the first game who was Shrek’s therapist. While Wallace gets help, Clank and Mrs Windago interview Leo Galente a high ranking member of Kermit’s Clique. He reveals that the Green One has hired an entire private army and a team of private detectives and researchers to help him develop a new version of Glasu to put Anti-Pesto out of business for good. Windago kills Leo who warns that he never worked for Kermit but rather for Frank Vinci head of the Vinci Crime Family. Meanwhile, Gromit narrowly escapes the claws of Dr Bizz a doctor on the payroll of Kermit who was ordered to kidnap Gromit and lure the heroes into a trap. One month later, nothing has turned up but Wallace has semi gotten over his addiction and has realised that someone in Anti-Pesto may be a rat like Shrek as Kermit’s Clique attack the house in disguise as federal agents. Wallace deduces that Freelander was the rat since he told him all his information over the past month. He attends a fake session with Freelander and when he reveals he was a rat. Wallace guns him down in broad daylight. With Freelander dead, Mr Krabs does some work with Professor Marcus an old friend of his who is an informant for Anti-Pesto. Marcus explains that Kermit and his men like Bruno Tattaglia and the Tattaliga Family in the second game are merely being backed up by the Green One as he has all the power. Marcus on Krabs’ orders murders Johnny Olive Oil and other key members of the Kermit Clique. Wallace is then attacked while shopping at Tesco’s by the Kermit Clique, he narrowly escapes and goes under the protection of new friend Don Tomasso and his friends Barack Obama and Bill Clinton. Tomasso turns out to be a great friend and helps them survive from Kermit’s constant attacks. Back with Kermit, he emails a video to Anti-Pesto explaining that he and Squidward are watching them and that the Green One has taken up an alliance with the Vinci Family. Their alliance will prevent Anti-Pesto from coming near especially since they murdered Leo who was Frank’s best friend leaving them with no leg to stand on. Kermit then drugs Gromit and takes him into his custody. He stages a fake peace with Wallace only to have the peace meeting ambushed by the feds. Afterwards, Gromit is saved and Tomasso reveals he got vengeance as he orders a hit on Kermit. He dispatches Obama, Clank, and Gromit all go to Kermit’s house where he commits suicide by jumping out the window after the trio completely wipe out his men. With Kermit dead, Squidward with backing from the Green One sends an army of federal agents led by Agent Andrew Milton to the gang’s house. They gun down the house which Tomasso saves them from and helps them relocate to Sicily. In Sicily, the gang reunite with Reverend Hedges who went there after the events of the previous game to escape the violence and celebrate the downfall of Mr Cretary and the defeat of the Ware-Duck. They spend the next five months working with Tomasso and Hedges to perform small bank jobs and hits to earn them the money to go to Los Santos where the Green One is hiding. Clank helps the local undertaker Bonsera do a dance off with Mario Head. Mario Head reveals that he is the true villain of this story and goes up into the sky. Mr Krabs and Obama attempt to catch Mario by using a hot air balloon but it fails miserably. In addition, Tomasso gets coughed on by Mario who had drunk a whole lot of Icee. Tomasso receives a call from his friend that George Bush Junior has been captured by the Hoodlums Gang who work for Frank. He saves George and then they return home. Meanwhile, Squidward and Milton have been searching West Wallaby and the whole of London for Anti-Pesto. They see no Pesto and realise they’ve gone into hiding. Marcus meanwhile does some work with Dr Robotnick and eventually robs a train for him with the help of George, Bill, Clank, Gromit, & Wallace. They retrieve the goods and use it buy a house in Rockford Hills. While in Los Santos, as soon as they reach the city they are attacked by agents led by Milton. They survive the attack and have two run ins with Milton following this, one is by the beach and the other is at the dance hall. Wallace and Clank meet someone they haven’t seen since the original game Captain Qwark. Qwark has become a struggling door to door salesman and street sweeper. He expresses in interest in assisting Anti-Pesto after revealing his sadness in his actions during the original. Qwark joins Anti-Pesto and tells Wallace to call for him when he needs something done. Tomasso has a bloody confrontation with Mario Head and barely escapes. When he reveals this to Mr Krabs he becomes angry as Mario Head stole his millionth dollar in the first game and since then he has sworn to chase Mario Head until he gets his millionth dollar back.